


Umbrella

by PilgrimKitty



Series: The Adventures of Burt and Carole's crazy Pets [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine, Rachel and Kurt enjoy a rainy afternoon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

Kurt liked to watch rainy days. He and Rachel would sit on the back of the sofa, and stare out the big picture window, as the water fell on the ground. Unlike their doggy friends, Rachel and Kurt had no interest in actually playing in the falling rain, though they occasionally ventured out the pet door after the rain was over to hunt the worms that got washed up.

Kurt groomed Rachel’s fur carefully, as they watched Puck and Finn run around the yard, getting their coats completely soaked. Blaine was trying—as usual—to play with them, but he couldn’t always keep up. He allowed himself to be distracted by a puddle, and was appeased for a time to splash around in it.  
But Blaine was much smaller than the two big dogs, so he got cold much faster. He stopped playing long before his adopted big brothers, and went into the house, shaking off all over the rug. Carole and Burt would probably yell when they got home from work. But it was really their own fault for not checking the weather report before leaving the doggy door unlocked.

“Hi guys!” Blaine said, coming inside.

“Hi Blainers,” Rachel said. ”Cold?”

“A little,” Blaine said. ”And hungry. I’m gonna get some kibble before Finn remembers he didn’t eat it all, and I can get some for myself.”

“Sounds good,” Kurt said. ”When you’re dry, we can all have a cuddle in the corner. Puck and Finn will probably be outside all day.”

Blaine scampered off into the kitchen, his claws clicking on the linoleum.

Rachel and Kurt stayed in their perch for most of the day. When Burt got home, he shook out his umbrella and left it, open, on the entryway floor before taking off his boots, and going into the kitchen. He scooped out some more food for the pets, then put a pot of hot coffee on for himself.

“Umbrella!” Rachel said, excitedly, leaping off the couch.

“Careful, Rachel, it’s still wet,” Kurt warned.

Rachel didn’t heed his warning though, she promptly jumped into the open umbrella, settling herself between the spokes.

“Kurt! This side is dry! Come play with me!” Rachel called. Kurt trusted his friend, and joined her in the umbrella. They experimented with the open bowl of fabric, not paying much mind to the fact that their claws were tearing the nylon and their bodies were warping the cheap aluminum spokes.

“Hey guys, what are you doing?” the now dry Blaine asked.

“Playing,” Kurt answered. ”Come join us!”

“Okay!” Blaine said, leaping onto the open umbrella with his two bestest friends in the whole wide world.  
By the time Burt Hummel came back into the living room to put away his umbrella, the tiny terrier and the two cats had completely destroyed it.

*!*


End file.
